


【Criska】I DONT Miss You at All！

by AuroraVin



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraVin/pseuds/AuroraVin





	【Criska】I DONT Miss You at All！

Ricardo

 

跟他在一起，我整个人都乱成一团，不论是生活，还是绿茵场上。某一天下午争吵和厌烦和疲倦还是战胜了甜蜜和安全感，我把游戏手柄砸在了他的额头边。他的脸上出现了疲倦和无奈，一如既往，但我终于看到了不容易被察觉的厌恶。

没有风雨和乌云，这是一个阳光明媚的下午。我决定离开这里，离开我们的家。我思考如何告诉他，如何在不被他察觉的情况下收拾好行李，或者让他直接丢掉……我不知道。直到我在与美国的中介交谈时，他发信息问我在哪里，我回复我正在去超市的路上。

在我刚打开车门时，他向我提出了分手，同时希望我给他一个地址，以便把我的物品寄过来。

连一句“祝好”，或者是“再见”都没有，我也不期待他会说“上帝保佑你”。

我并没有小说女主角那样的反应，相反，我感到释然，像是放下了后背沉重的包袱，不过，如果这个背包陪伴了你很久，你也终究会有一些不习惯的。

仅仅是不习惯。

往后没多久我宣布将要离开皇家马德里，他惊愕地眼神让我有一种奇异的快感。是的，是的，我要离开了，你高兴吗？你高兴我也会高兴的，听起来有点下贱，对吧？但你难过或者怨恨，我或许会更加高兴的，即使我依然会心疼。

离开新闻发布厅以后我回到临时住所，告诉他我的物品由他处理。他没有很快地回复我，就像我对他做的一样。赛季快要结束了，在闪光灯下我们依然像一对亲密的，甚至有些暧昧的朋友。除此之外，我们像是从未认识过。

我有时会下意识地看向窗外，对待敲门声和铃声比以往敏锐得多。我知道我还有所期待，我承认，我不会否认它，因为我知道当我我需要承认一些情绪才能够放过自己。

我的期待落了空，这再好不过了。

后来在机场的贵宾休息室里，我睡着了，醒来以后发现自己靠在他的肩膀上。我对他说抱歉，身体的动作比说出来的话慢了一步。他把我拉起来，轻轻地圈住我，希望我能给他一个拥抱。他一直说着“就一个”，“最后一个”，我十分熟悉这个场景——他总是喜欢抱着我，而我总是推开他。我并没有嫌他烦，相反，我觉得这是情趣的一种。当然，我最后还是会妥协，任他把头发上没擦干的水蹭在我的睡衣上。

这次我没有推开他，我伸出手环住他的背，上下抚摸了两圈。然后我推开他，像休息室的门走去，不敢看他的眼睛。我想要离开这里，现在。

“说一句‘再见’，好吗？”他说，试探性地恳求。

我忍着鼻腔的酸涩，对他说了再见。我想很酷地关上门，头也不回地、潇洒地离开，但门合上前我听见了他说的话，这使我浑身发冷。

“谢谢你，这样我就能忘记你了。”

去他妈的忘记。

我希望他开心，这样我也会为他开心；我希望他难过后悔怨恨，这样我也会有扭曲的快感。我终于知道了，我不要他忘记我，他在勇敢地向前走，而我甚至在后悔。我也应该向前走了。

我离开了这里，离开了马德里，离开了他。

 

 

Cristiano

 

我不想他，我一点也不想他。

我想念他说的谎。我看到那个金发的西服女性了，她甚至可以和你喝同一杯咖啡。是的，那是我们应该去购物的时候，他说去超市，多让人信服啊。我希望我没有跟着他，我希望我可以信以为真，我希望——我只是有点想念那个谎话，这样我就能引以为戒了。

我想念他带给我的疼痛。每次做爱他都会在我的后背留下抓痕，他的指甲明明被我剪得很短很圆很钝，轮廓像方形的棉花糖，我总是会想他到底有多爽，才能用力到把我的背划出血来。还有游戏手柄，他肯定以为自己特别凶。我的额头有点淤青，我看着他他着急地跑去拿医药箱，我知道他喜欢我。当时，仅仅是当时。

我想念他的尖叫和第二天的“责备”。我有点恶趣味，我不会给他做很充分的扩张，这个“不充分”指他将不适应我接下来的进入，但不会因此受伤。我挺腰时他会仰起头，整个身体绷成一张弓，不等他习惯，我会舔着他的喉结操他，他喜欢压抑自己的尖叫和喘息，但我才是掌控者。第二天我就完了，他会不理我一段时间，憋不住了就红着脸控诉我昨晚的流氓行为。

我想念他的……我想念他对我做的每一件事，我想念他和我在一起的每一刻，我想念这些东西。

但我一点也不想他。

我说了我要忘记他的，我亲口对他说的。我知道的，他希望我震惊希望我难过希望我后悔，他甚至希望我开心，他唯独不希望我放下。我知道的，所以我会放下他，看吧，在我说我要忘记他时，他真的会难过。

他或许以为他是胜利者，但他低估了克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多的好胜心，我从来都不会是输家，我连平手都不愿意。

后来他给我发了一个美国的地址，他会负担邮费，我才想起来我之前说要把他的东西寄过去。我会说我已经把它们全部丢掉了，我想知道他的真实反应，所以我选择直接给他打电话。当我这么告诉他时，他沉默了一会说，好的，就这样，我还在揣度他的语气，他却生硬地搬出了世界级谎言——“我女朋友叫我”。

哈哈哈，又骗我，我知道你在想什么。

直到整个社交网络都在传他和他的新女友，有些人还顺便整理出我和他的那些故事，我觉得我要疯了。我把他留在这里的东西全都丢在地上——是的，我没有丢掉他们。

我突然很想喝酒，但我不可以，我还要训练，我还要比赛。我坐在沙发上，看着这满地狼藉，第一次为我和他的分手哭泣。

我还想他。

我很想他。

我突然想起我前不久换了新的私人手机号码，我的家人，亲密的队友……没有多少人知道这个号码。但他刚才接起电话就说，他说，你好，我的个人物品，麻烦你了，如果你还没有丢掉它们的话，我会支付邮费的。

我重新确认了一下，这是我的新手机号码。我想了一会，给应该和女朋友在床上打滚的马塞洛发了条信息。

“你把我的新号码给卡卡了，是吗？”

我盯了一会手机屏幕，他很快就回我信息了，看来没有和女朋友滚床单。

“Cris晚上好，卡卡找我要的……你们是不是有什么事啊，我还以为他知道呢。对不起哥我没事先问你一下，我错了QAQ”

我就说嘛。

“不，没事，我们蓬蓬头可棒了。快点睡觉吧，晚安。”

我放下手机，才想起来或许可以向马塞洛询问一下关于他的事，还有他的女朋友。但我不愿意这么做，可能这就是我的性格吧，我希望自己去寻找答案，我是黄金航海家的孩子。

但我知道我在害怕，最起码，最起码，我可以稍微晚一点知道真相，我不会输得那么快。

 

 

TBC.


End file.
